


Понедельник, понедельник...

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Groundhog Day, Romance, Time Loop, Translation, День Сурка, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Доктор и Донна проживают День святого Валентина снова и снова.





	Понедельник, понедельник...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monday, Monday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62901) by Anonymous. 



1.

Девятый день приходит и уходит. Сквозь оконное стекло Донна смотрит на заходящее солнце. Этот лондонский вечер четырнадцатого февраля две тысячи сто седьмого года точно такой же, как и в предыдущие девять раз.

– Это безнадежно, да? – спрашивает Донна. – Нам отсюда не выбраться.

– Конечно, мы выберемся! – говорит Доктор. – День-другой – и это сработает. Три дня максимум, – ободряюще улыбается он. – Или неделя.

* * *

2.

На двадцать первый понедельник улыбка Доктора начинает напоминать оскал. Донна больше не задает вопросов, так как в ответ слышит лишь описание их ситуации и нудное перечисление технических деталей. Боже, как будто она еще не запомнила: временной пузырь, застряли, нет ТАРДИС, повторение одного и того же дня снова и снова... Что-что, а «День Сурка» она смотрела.

И это дает ей немалый повод для беспокойства.

– А мы случайно не должны... – она делает неопределенный жест, – сделать... что-нибудь эдакое?

Доктор поднимает взгляд от странной штуки из вилок и кусочков мыла, с которой возится уже который день, и хмурится.

– Донна, я делаю все, что в моих силах.

– Нет, – говорит Донна, – я о другом. Просто... тебе не кажется, что это одна из тех штук со временными петлями, когда, чтобы все закончилось, надо...

– Что?

– Заняться... кое-чем?

– Кое-чем?

– Мне правда нужно сказать это вслух? – злится она. – Мы застряли в номере для новобрачных на чертов День святого Валентина! Может, временной пузырь будет держаться, пока мы не...

– Гм?

– ...станцуем?

На несколько секунд Доктор застывает с открытым ртом, а потом начинает энергично мотать головой.

– Нет. Ха! Нет. Это так не работает. Нет. Определенно нет. Даже если у меня ничего не получится, какое-то время спустя пространственно-временное возвратное поле схлопнется само по себе. Нам нужно только подождать, – говорит он и добавляет с игривой улыбкой: – Заманчиво, но нет.

– Я и не предлагала, – отвечает Донна, скрещивая руки на груди.

Доктор перестает улыбаться и с серьезным видом кивает:

– Конечно, нет.

– Я говорю о том, что видела в фильмах.

– В фильмах. Понял.

– Не я это придумала!

* * *

3.

Сорок два Дня святого Валентина спустя, атмосфера начинает... накаляться.

У Доктора больше нет идей, и они просто ждут. Поле может схлопнуться в любой момент – или через много лет. А пока что Донну мучают кошмары, и чем дальше, тем больше в них сердечек и роз; за ней гоняются маленькие мягкие игрушки и просят их обнять.

– Ты не мог бы дышать потише? – срывается она.

Да, все непросто. Донна не из тех, кто любит ждать, а Доктор привык свободно перемещаться по времени и пространству.

– С моим дыханием все в порядке! – говорит Доктор, высовываясь из-под одеяла.

– Оно громкое!

– Ну, а ты... храпишь.

– Не храплю! – возражает Донна и пинает его так сильно, как только может из положения лежа.

– Конечно, нет, – говорит Доктор и, прищурив глаза, добавляет чуть тише: – Только когда дышишь.

В этот момент все и правда выходит из-под контроля.

* * *

4.

– Это не в счет, – говорит она после.

– Угу, – соглашается он и прикрывает плечи одеялом. – Мы просто... сбрасывали напряжение.

– Именно, – кивает Донна. – Сбросили и конец.

– Все равно мы об этом забудем, – говорит он.

И это лучшая часть того кошмара, в котором они оказались. В теории после самоуничтожения пузыря они будут помнить только самое первое четырнадцатое февраля, проведенное в магазинах за выбором подарка на день рождения Уилфа.

– Слава Богу! – говорит Донна, не отводя взгляда от потолка. – Иначе мне пришлось бы хорошенько прополоскать свой мозг. С мылом. Или хлоркой.

В повисшей тишине Донна осматривается в попытках понять, куда, черт побери, приземлилось ее белье.

* * *

5.

На пятидесятидневный юбилей они остаются у себя в номере. Они с комфортом устраиваются на диванчике перед телевизором и смотрят все те же мыльные оперы – их выпускают и сто лет спустя.

– Я скучаю по ТАРДИС, – говорит Донна, опуская голову на плечо Доктора. У нее жалобный тон, но она уверена, что пятьдесят понедельников подряд дают ей право на чуточку нытья.

Доктор что-то невнятно бормочет, и Донна понимает, что ему гораздо тяжелее, чем ей. У Доктора особая странная связь со своим кораблем. Когда Донна застает его за починкой консоли, ей кажется, что она вторгается во что-то личное. И дело не столько в самом ремонте, сколько в особом тоне, которым он обращается к ТАРДИС. Ни с кем больше он так не говорит.

– Знаешь, что самое лучшее в пространственно-временном возвратном поле? – спрашивает Доктор, будто очнувшись от долгих раздумий.

– И что же? – она поднимает на него взгляд. Он откидывается на спинку дивана, перебирая пальцами ткань ее рукава. – Самое лучшее в пространственно-временном возвратном поле – это то, что не нужно мыть одежду или ходить за молоком.

Донна фыркает:

– Тебе и так ничего из этого делать не нужно.

А потом к ней приходит лучшая за пятьдесят дней идея.

* * *

6.

– Знаешь, – говорит Доктор, тщетно пытаясь сфокусироваться, – повелители времени невосприимчивы, – он выговаривает это не с первого раза, – к воздействию алкоголя.

– Оно и видно, – говорит Донна, приподнимая бровь. – Продолжай это повторять и, может, поверишь. Знаешь, чем хорош этот временной пузырь? Никакого похмелья.

– Никаких последствий ни в чем, – говорит Доктор и опустошает еще одну бутылочку финской водки. – Не то чтобы у повелителей времени было похмелье.

– Никаких последствий, – соглашается Донна, игнорируя окончание предложения. Все равно у нее не будет возможности доказать его неправоту.

Свою бутылочку она откладывает в сторону и поплотнее прижимается к Доктору, лежащему на диване.

– Потом мы об этом не вспомним, но почему сейчас ничего не забываем, как все остальные? – спрашивает она и прижимает ладонь к груди, чувствуя под пальцами биение одного из его сердец.

– Ну-у-у, сложно сказать, – отвечает Доктор, принимая задумчивый вид. – Нас бросает туда-сюда словно мячик по полю. Наверно, остатки радиации от перемещения по времени – то, что удерживает воспоминания, пока мы внутри этого поля. Для всех остальных это просто... дежавю... И что это ты делаешь?

– Раздеваю тебя.

– А, ну ладно.

* * *

7.

Ровно пять градусов Цельсия – ни больше, ни меньше. Весь день небо покрыто облаками, с 7:30 до 11:10 моросит, а с 2:05 до 4:57 идет дождь. Иначе говоря, у них одна и та же погода уже семьдесят три долгих понедельника. Но зато очень просто одеваться по погоде.

– Надеюсь, ты не ищешь неприятностей, в которые нам обязательно нужно будет ввязаться? – говорит Донна и, схватив Доктора за руку, уводит его подальше от шумной улицы.

Ну, хотя бы он не притворяется, что ни о чем таком не думал.

– А если бы мы совершенно случайно на что-нибудь наткнулись... – виновато начинает он.

– Нет. Я не хочу каждый день исправлять одну и ту же проблему. Ни за что. А теперь пойдем домой – нам надо успеть до дождя. У нас всего семнадцать минут.

Она не сразу замечает, что он все еще держит ее за руку. Они часто так делают, так что, разумеется, все как обычно, и нет, у нее в животе не порхают никакие маленькие и предательски счастливые бабочки, а у него нет никакой улыбки до ушей.

– Это глупо! – говорит она, отпуская его руку. – И даже не думай! Чтобы никаких подарков в форме сердца, иначе твое тело никогда не найдут.

8.

В какой-то момент она теряет счет дням. Все кажется бессмысленным, а бесконечные повторы сливаются в одно целое. Важна только эта комбинации света и тени на его коже, его легкие вздохи и ее медленные движения. Он проводит руками по ее спине, очерчивая линию позвоночника, и тянется вверх. Его горячее дыхание щекочет ей шею.

– Донна, я буду по тебе скучать, – шепчет он, и ей хочется, чтобы он замолчал. Зачем было портить отличный непринужденный секс мыслями о будущем?

Она открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать: что, когда они вернутся, ничего не изменится, что все может начаться сначала, что их... – чем бы это ни было – повторится снова, но слова застревают у нее в горле.

– Может, найдешь своему рту занятие поинтересней? – говорит она не то, что думала, и притягивает его к себе.

* * *

9.

Пятнадцатое февраля – красивый морозный солнечный день. Донна смотрит на Доктора и радостно ему улыбается.

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, – говорит она, заходя в ТАРДИС, – но это чуть ли не первое место, где не было ничего необычного.

– Ты о чем? Как это ничего? Ты поселилась в роскошном номере шикарной гостиницы, весь день ходила по магазинам и выбирала новую обувь. И это что-то обычное? Это все очень непривычно.

– А я о чем! – фыркает Донна.

– В большинстве мест всегда что-нибудь происходит, – жалуется Доктор, – но здесь нет ничего интересного. Я проверял.

– Верю, что проверял, – говорит она, оглядываясь напоследок. Последние дни были на удивление спокойными, и это подозрительно. Или, что более вероятно, она, как и Доктор, стала искательницей приключений. От этих мыслей ей неспокойно, но Донна просто качает головой, закрывает за собой дверь ТАРДИС, и они отправляются в путь.

* * *

10.

– Ни. Единого. Слова.

Доктор улыбается во весь рот.

– Я только собирался похвалить твою технику.

– Обхохочешься.

– Я просто говорю, что всплеск был фантастическим. Ты раньше на спор с трамплина не прыгала?

– Сейчас от смеха живот надорву, – говорит Донна и пихает его в плечо. Доктор украдкой растирает руку.

– Нам нужно побыстрее добраться до ТАРДИС. Ну, прежде чем... – и он бросает на нее выразительный взгляд.

Донна поплотнее оборачивается в то, что еще осталось от ее тающей одежды. Как оказалось, она свалилась в болотце с каким-то инопланетным ферментом, способным растворить ткань. Похоже, первое правило путешествий во времени – все гораздо хуже, чем кажется. Не бывает безобидной грязи.

– О! – с восторгом восклицает Доктор. – Знаешь, родинка на твоем бедре похожа на Австралию!

– Эй! Кто бы говорил, мистер-с-родинкой-между-лопаток! – парирует она. У Доктора отвисает челюсть, и до нее доходит, что именно она сказала.

– Постой-ка, откуда я могу об этом знать? – говорит она, и когда их взгляды встречаются, ей кажется, что она вот-вот что-то вспомнит...

Она резко отводит взгляд и смотрит прямо перед собой. В космосе много странного. Возможно, какие-то уголки памяти лучше не тревожить.

– Давай отправимся на Понедельник, – говорит Доктор. – Для Понедельника у меня сейчас самое подходящее настроение.


End file.
